Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to a fully-wetted, refractory-free tubeless fluid heating system with negligible thermal expansion stress.
Description of Related Art
Fluid heating systems are used to provide a heated production fluid for a variety of commercial, industrial, and domestic applications such as hydronic, steam, and thermal fluid boilers, for example. Because of the desire for improved energy efficiency, compactness, reliability, and cost reduction, there remains a need for improved fluid heating systems, as well as improved methods of manufacture thereof.